Kc Wayland
Bio :Born in Orange CA, Kc Wayland attended Orange High School Media Arts program for both Acting and Film theory and production and graduated with the Principle's Medallion. :Kc won several awards while in the school's media arts program including the Award of Excellence in Arts ad Best Student Editor (KOCE Media Festival) in 2001. In this program Kc also worked as a cinematographer on a video poem titled Blue Doll, a short that went to play at Sundance Film Festival in 2001. He was also involved in drama, starring in several stage performances such as the Music Man (as the lead Harold Hill), and also Hannibal in The Curious Savage. :During high school, Kc graduated with top honors in three animation field classes from CCROP and went to work developing special effects on several short films including Return to Innsmouth. In 2001 he was awarded an Academic scholarship and started attending Chapman University's Film Program. :There he continued to produce several short films including Love Lost, The Creature, Where Dolls Lie, Butterfly, and several others. In January of 2002, shortly after 9-11, Casey enlisted in the US ARMY. He took a leave of absence from Chapman and was sent to boot camp in Fort Jackson, South Carolina, and then to train at the Defense Information School in Fort Meade Maryland. :He received two certifications in broadcast engineering and was awarded both Top Graduate and Distinguished Honor Graduate. In 2003 Kc returned to Chapman University to continue his degree, but was deployed to Iraq midway through his first semester. :Kc spent over a year being deployed with the 222nd Broadcast Operations Detachment. He was nominated for a Bronze Star for meritorious service while stationed in the heart of Baghdad. He returned back to Chapman University in 2005 and went on to complete a documentary about his journeys overseas entitled 365 Boots on Ground. This feature length documentary went onto win Best Documentary at Chapman University 2005, Best Student Doc in the Bear Bear Film Festival, and Best Student Film at the Tiberon International Film festival. Kc continued to work and develop more shorts and scripts during his enrollment. Before graduating he worked as an editor and associate producer for another feature length documentary, Eastern State - Living Behind the Walls. His graduating thesis culminated with an 18 minute long self-animated short entitled Sopor that took over a year and a half to produce. He graduated in May of 2008 with the Cheverton Award (Valedictorian). :Shortly after, Kc received a designated subjects credential and began teaching at Costa Mesa High School's ROP program and also at OCHSA. After completing a year of instruction he received a full time staff position at Dodge College of Film and Media arts, where he currently works as the Digital Applications Specialist. In his time away from work he continues to write, produce, edit, and direct the award winning audio drama serial, We're Alive. Stories from the Set of We're Alive Filmography *'We’re Alive' (Writer/Director) *'Female Harley Riders Commercial' (Editor) *'School Board Commercial' (Editor) *'Modern Myth Vol2: Martha Tepes' (Writer) *'When the Voices Fade' (Sound Recordist/ Boom Operator) *'Two For the Road - Scene' (Director, Editor) *'Sopor' (Lead Animator, Director) *'The Barn' (Writer-Director-Sound Designer) *'Life and Times' (Special Effects) *'Pet Shop Blues' (Writer-Director-Animator) *'Playing by Heart Scene' (Director-Editor-Sound Designer) *'Modern Myth Vol1: Prometheus' (Writer) *'Coming Home' (Writer-Director-Sound Designer) *'Eastern State: Living Behind the Walls' (Associate Producer and Editor) *'3 Clicks to Khe Sahn' (Writer-Director-Sound Designer) *'81 Alpha - Highway to Hell' (Writer-Director-Editor) *'365 Boots on Ground: Chapter 10' (Writer-Director-Editor) *'365 Boots on Ground' (Writer-Director-Editor) *'Kitchen Confessions' (Editor) *'6 Past Midnigh' (Co-Writer-Assistant Director-Sound Designer) *'Ghana - Through Bach' (Editor) *'Dromo 1' (Director-Editor) *'Grumpy Old Men' (Editor) *'Blasio’s Big Date' (Assistant Director) *'Butterfly' (Writer-Director-Special Effects) *'College Life' (Editor) *'Where Dolls Lie' (Writer-Director-Editor) *'Rain' (Assistant Director-Editor) *'The Creature' (Writer-Director-Editor) *'Irresistible' (Director of Photography, Editor) *'Love Lost' (Writer-Director-Editor) *'Freedom' (Animator-Writer) *'Crescent Island' (Animator-Writer) *'Return to Innsmouth' (Animator) *'One Tin Soldier' (Animator-Writer) *'Quest for Power' (Animator-Editor) *'Maniac Mansion' (Writer-Director-Editor) *'Blue Doll' (Cinematographer) *'School Tales' (Writer-Director-Editor) *'Hall Monitor' (Writer-Director-Editor) *'Earth Below Us' (Writer-Director-Animator-Editor) *'Waiting' (Writer-Director-Editor) External Links http://www.waylandproductions.com : http://www.modernmythproductions.com : http://www.wayland.ws : http://www.thezombiepodcast.com : http://www.facebook.com/#!/pages/Were-Alive-The-Zombie-Story-of-Survival/123891458184 : http://zombiepodcast.wikia.com/wiki/We%27re_Alive_Wiki : http://shop.zombiepodcast.com/ : http://www.zazzle.com/werealive :